nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie go to Zootopia
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie go to Zootopia is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossover film. Plot In a world populated by anthropomorphic mammals, Judy Hopps, a rabbit from rural Bunnyburrow, fulfills her childhood dream of becoming the first rabbit officer in the police department of nearby city Zootopia. Despite graduating top of her class, Judy is nevertheless excluded from handling the top-priority missing predator cases, and assigned to parking duty by Chief Bogo, who doubts her potential. During one of her shifts, she meets Nick Wilde and Finnick, partners in crime. Judy abandons her shift to arrest Duke Weaselton, a thief who stole what appear only to be onion bulbs, and is reprimanded by Bogo. When Mrs. Otterton arrives in his office pleading for someone to find her missing husband (one of the missing mammal cases), Judy volunteers. Assistant Mayor Bellwether texts Mayor Lionheart the news of Judy taking the case, and Bogo reluctantly agrees to give her 48 hours, on the condition that she resign if she fails. She tracks Nick down and blackmails him into assisting her with the investigation by covertly recording his confession to tax evasion. Judy and Nick trace Otterton’s limousine license plate number to Tundratown crime boss Mr. Big. He informs the pair that Otterton, his florist, had gone savage and attacked his chauffeur, Manchas. Judy and Nick locate Manchas, who mentions that "night howlers" were responsible for what happened to Otterton. Soon after, Manchas himself goes savage and chases the pair out of his home. Judy calls the ZPD for help, but when Chief Bogo and his reinforcements arrive, Manchas is nowhere to be found. Bogo demands Judy’s resignation, but Nick defends Judy, insisting they have 10 more hours to solve the case. also stand up to Chief Bogo, reprimanding him for not giving Judy a real chance, underestimating her all those times and not believing that a rabbit can really be an police officer, and after that, threatened him by saying that if he did anything else bad happen to Judy, they are going to lawfully attack and hurt him badly until he'll pay with his apologies, much to Chief Bogo's shock and fright. As the pair and heroes leave, Judy and the team learn from Nick that he was bullied as a kid for being a fox and became a criminal, believing that he would be stereotyped regardless, since no one saw foxes in any other way. Judy and Nick consult Bellwether for access to the city’s traffic camera system, and identify Manchas' captors as wolves, which Judy believes Manchas and Otterton meant by "night howlers". Judy and Nick locate Otterton and the missing predators (who have all gone savage) at Cliffside Asylum. After the two witness Lionheart consulting about the predators’ condition, the pair then escape with the evidence and the police swarm the area, arresting Lionheart. Having developed a friendship with Nick, Judy requests that he joins the Zootopia Police Department and become her partner, which Nick happily considers. However, during a press conference, Judy suggests a biological connection between savaged animals and predators, which hurts Nick, who angrily walks out. Fear against predators spreads across Zootopia, protests spawn, and a guilt-ridden Judy resigns. Judy returns to Bunnyburrow, where she learns from her former childhood bully Gideon Grey that "night howlers" are flowers that have a severe psychotropic effect on mammals. Judy returns to Zootopia, reconciles with Nick, locates Weaselton, and learns that he had been collecting night howler bulbs for a ram named Doug for a secret laboratory. At the lab, the pair find Doug creating a night howler serum which he had been injecting into predators via a dart gun. Judy and Nick race to the ZPD with the evidence, but they encounter Bellwether, who tries to take the evidence. Realizing Bellwether is the mastermind of a species-supremacist conspiracy, Judy and Nick try to flee. Bellwether shoots a dart at Nick, who seemingly becomes savage and attacks Judy, but it turns out the pair were acting and had swapped out the serum for blueberries. With enough evidence, Chief Bogo and the ZPD arrest Bellwether for her crimes. Upon being interviewed, Lionheart had no knowledge of Bellwether’s plot, but admits imprisoning the savaged predators saying that he was to trying to protect the city by doing the "wrong thing for the right reasons." Later, Judy is reinstated into the ZPD, the savaged mammals, including Otterton and Manchas, are cured by an antidote, and Nick joins the ZPD as the first fox police officer and Judy’s crime-solving partner. The film ends with the whole of Team Friendship and all of Zootopia enjoy a performance by Gazelle while Bellwether angrily watches the live stream from prison. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * The song Try Everything (from the real film), and are the end credits song for this film. Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossovers